


Шопинг

by Gagarka



Series: После [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Five Years Later, Gen, Humor, I Tried, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 09:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gagarka/pseuds/Gagarka
Summary: Завтрак начался с брошенной в тарелку ложки и разлетевшегося зеленоватого содержимого. Коран, отвечавший сегодня за кормёжку, удивлённо поднял брови: «Всё, больше не могу!» — прорвало Ханка.





	

То, что с Ханком что-то не так, заметили все. С его стороны постоянно доносились тяжёлые вздохи, он выглядел подавленным, и в его тарелке всегда что-то оставалось! Даже разговоры с Шэй ненадолго возвращали его лёгкое настроение. На вопросы он только отмахивался, от чего Лэнс и Пидж уже планировали зажать его в тёмном углу и допросить с пристрастием, но не успели.  
  
Завтрак начался с брошенной в тарелку ложки и разлетевшегося зеленоватого содержимого. Коран, отвечавший сегодня за кормёжку, удивлённо поднял брови.  
  
— Всё, больше не могу! Я мяса уже сто лет в глаза не видел! А шоколад? А кофе? Боже, да я готов обменять Вольтрона на одну гавайскую пиццу! — прорвало Ханка. — Мне снится, как я иду в супермаркет, а там везде полки, морозилки, холодильники, отделы: с кисломолочными продуктами, со свежей выпечкой, с рыбой, которая так и смотрит на меня своей тысячей немигающих глаз, — он отчаянно жестикулировал, глядя куда-то в пространство. — И я беру, связываю несколько тележек и буквально сгребаю всё, что попадается под руку. А потом иду на кассу, у меня откуда-то есть деньги, причём ровно столько, сколько нужно, и вот я выхожу с этим тележечным поездом с чеком в руке и пустыми карманами и… И просыпаюсь! Это самый страшный кошмар в моей жизни. И он снится мне теперь каждую ночь! Я так больше не могу…  
  
Ханк уронил голову на сцепленные в замок руки, а команда, переглядываясь, приходила в себя после его эмоциональной тирады.  
  
— Принцесса, раз уж мы сейчас в местной группе*, почему бы не слетать на Землю? — подал голос Мэтт.  
  
Ханк, да и все остальные, с надеждой повернулись к Аллуре.  
  
— Но мы уже запланировали прыжок на завтра, — приподняла она брови.  
  
— Но это не горит, правильно? А вот я без нормальной еды работать не смогу. Я уже не высыпаюсь, представь, что со мной будет, если мы улетим, зная, что были так близко к дому, — тихо убеждал её Ханк.  
  
— Действительно, почему бы и нет? Вы победили империю Заркона, можно и расслабиться немного. Даже в армии у всех есть увольнительные, а вы летаете уже столько лет без перерыва, — внёс свою лепту Сэмюэль, не упоминая, впрочем, о личном интересе.  
  
— Аллура? Думаю, все согласны с тем, что нам это необходимо, — улыбнулся Широ. — Не только из-за еды, а потому, что было бы неплохо ещё раз увидеть то, ради чего мы так долго сражались.  
  
Принцесса переводила взгляд с одного лица на другое и в каждом видела всё ту же надежду. Она со вздохом провела ладонями по лицу, будто стирая сомнения:  
— Хорошо.  
  


***

  
  
Прошлый визит на Землю — сразу после разгрома правящей верхушки Галра — был хоть и насыщенным, но скомканным из-за принятого Замком сигнала бедствия. Долгие объяснения с родными у всех, кроме Кита и Пидж, которая просто не могла показаться на глаза маме, ведь ещё не нашла папу и брата. Поэтому они с Китом даже не стали покидать Замок. А Широ, Ханку и особенно Лэнсу предстояла миссия почти невыполнимая — убедить семьи, что им снова нужно улетать.  
  
В тот раз они справились, но их снова так просто никто не отпустит. Держать визит в тайне? Возможно, но никто из них так и не научился толком лгать — да и неправильно это. Так что из тех немногих доступных им вариантов они остановились на видеописьме. Точнее, целых трёх — по одному каждой из семей.  
  


***

  
  
В последний момент, как оно обычно и бывает, они вспомнили о самом важном, а именно — об отсутствии у них денег. Но решение подоспело так быстро, что даже расстроиться никто не успел — Сэм Холт предложил использовать деньги, что государство должно было перечислять Коллин Холт после его «смерти при исполнении», да и кое-какие сбережения у него имелись. На протесты же он просто ответил, что это меньшее, что он может сделать для тех, кто спас его, не говоря уж о мире. Поэтому «шопинг-тим» стала выглядеть так: Пидж, точнее, Кэти — как хакер и человек, не числящийся без вести пропавшим или мёртвым, как и Кит, который вылетел из Гарнизона до начала всей этой свистопляски. Аллуру тоже никто не знал, так что этим троим и предстояло гулять по гипермаркетам. Широ летел, потому что без него на Чёрном не полетит никто, Мэтт и Сэм, как ответственные за материальное обеспечение, а вот остальные… Впрочем, места в кабине хватало на всех, так что было бы жестоко просто заставить их остаться.  
  
Запрограммировав Замок двигаться параллельным курсом с Юпитером за пределами облака Оорта**, все, кроме Корана, уже были готовы к вылету. Широ включил маскировку даже раньше, чем они покинули ангар, и повёл Льва в сторону Земли.  
  
Заходить в атмосферу было решено над Тихим океаном, потому что, несмотря на все системы маскировки и охлаждения, Лев всё равно будет сверкать на небосклоне болидом. Так что пусть случайные свидетели думают, что он либо сгорел, либо похоронен под толщей воды.  
  
Чёрный успешно приводнился, и, пока обшивка остывала, Пидж уже стучала по клавишам ноутбука, отыскивая информацию о Коллин Холт и заодно проверяя, не изменился ли стандарт паспортных карточек.  
  
— Нам повезло, — с хрустом покрутив шеей, Пидж выпрямилась, — мама с прошлого раза больше не переезжала. Так и сидит в глуши почти на границе Калифорнии и Невады.  
  
Из-за её плеча все уставились на отметку на карте рядом с небольшим озером.  
  
— Сядем вот здесь, за рекой, — не рассчитав силы, Широ ткнул в монитор, оставив быстро исчезнувшее тёмное пятно, — и вы пешком дойдёте до её дома, — оглядываясь на Холтов, сказал он.  
  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Сэм и обратился к дочери: — Что там с документами?  
  
— Всё по-старому, — ещё раз сверившись с нужной вкладкой, ответила Пидж. — Если мама не выбросила всю технику, то я смогу быстро организовать нам подделки. Что?! А как, по-вашему, я стала Пиджем Гандерсоном?  
  
Когда они без накладок достигли заданной точки, со всех сторон раздался слаженный вздох облегчения — большинство втайне боялись, что система маскировки окажется не настолько совершенной или системы обнаружения будут лучше, чем им помнилось.  
  
Один за другим люди ступали на такую привычную и родную траву, иссушенную на концах солнцем, с упоением вдыхали наполненный полузабытой смесью запахов и стрёкотом цикад горячий воздух.  
  
— Идём? — негромко спросила Аллура через пять минут.  
  
— Да, конечно, — ответили Пидж и Сэм, сбросив оцепенение.  
  
Нужный им одноэтажный домик палевого цвета с красно-коричневыми крышей и оконными рамами стоял на самом отшибе. С трёх сторон, кроме западной, с открытой верандой, выходящей на пустырь, он был окружён хаотично растущими деревьями и кустарником. Уединённее, пожалуй, был бы только шалаш на необитаемом острове, но такая обособленность играла на руку нежданным гостям миссис Холт.  
  
Потоптавшись немного на крыльце, Пидж неуверенно поднесла к деревянной поверхности двери руку, подрагивающую от напряжения и чуть-чуть страха, и резко, коротко постучала. А потом ещё раз — погромче. Изнутри послышались собачий лай и недовольный голос, но слов было не разобрать, а следом цокот коготков и скрип половиц.  
  
В тот момент, когда на пороге появилась её мама, Пидж с удивлением обнаружила, что плачет. Миссис Холт выпустила ошейник и отступила назад, сжимая ткань светлой хлопковой блузки на груди.  
  
— Мама… — хрипло начала Пидж, но пёс, которого больше ничего не держало, сбил её с ног, повалив на крякнувшего Сэма.  
  
Так что первым, кто осторожно зашел в дом, был Мэтт. Он видел, что мама не верит, и протянул руку, надеясь, что прикосновение послужит достаточным доказательством.  
  
— Мы вернулись, — почти вопросительно сказал он, почувствовав холодные пальцы, сжавшие его запястье.  
  
— Я уже почти перестала надеяться, — прошептала она и, сделав шаг, прижалась ухом к груди Мэтта.  
  
— Да жив я, жив, и папа, и Кэти тоже, — шмыгнув носом, улыбнулся он.  
  
Как только Сэм и Пидж справились с безудержной пёсьей радостью и заключили Коллин и Мэтта в объятья, то будто плотина прорвалась. От такого эмоционального и громкого чужого счастья Аллура почувствовала себя лишней и незаметно вышла обратно на улицу.  
  
Через некоторое время, после того, как слёзы кончились, миссис Холт взяла бразды правления в свои руки — отправила семью умываться, а Аллуру мыть руки, и накрыла на стол. Она терпеливо ждала, пока они закончат есть, и удовлетворённо их рассматривала, как и они её. Пидж только сейчас поняла, как сильно они с отцом постарели. Нет, они всё ещё были в неплохой физической форме, хотя и несколько худощавы, но отец поседел до последнего волоска, а мама теперь носила очки и сутулилась.  
  
— Кэти, как ты и просила, я не обращалась в полицию. До сих пор, — начала она, как только все довольно быстро расправились с содержимым тарелок. — Это было очень трудно, особенно когда знакомые начали задавать вопросы. Потом я переехала и начала изучать программирование, пыталась взломать некоторые сайты, но так и не смогла найти никакой стоящей информации. Поэтому, будь добра, поведай, как так получилось, что ты исчезла на шесть лет и об этом не было никаких данных.  
  
— Если коротко — я встретила инопланетную принцессу, — кивок в сторону Аллуры, — и стала одним из пилотов гигантского робота, чтобы защитить нашу планету и вселенную от захватчиков.  
  
— Это правда, — вмешался Сэм, увидев скепсис на лице жены. — Почти всё это время мы были у них в плену, и если бы не их команда, то вполне вероятно, что никогда не увидели бы Землю снова.  
  
— В плену?!  
  
Как они и предполагали, Аллуре действительно пришлось демонстрировать заострённые уши и способность менять параметры своего тела. А потом в подробностях рассказывать всё с самого начала, до тех пор, пока не осталось вопросов. После все собрались на чердаке, где стояла пара гораздо более мощных компьютеров, чем тот ноутбук, который Пидж заметила на журнальном столике в гостиной. Там же нашлась и её техника, бережно хранившаяся в коробках. Пидж неловко обняла маму в порыве несвойственной ей нежности. Задача упростилась.  
  
К тому моменту, когда обеспокоенная долгим отсутствием команда связалась с ними по коммуникатору, младшие Холты доделывали последнюю паспортную карточку, а их родители переводили средства со сберегательного на расчётный счёт. Аллура, как самая незадействованная в процессе, заверила, что с ними всё хорошо, и все четверо скоро вернутся.  
  
— Я с вами, — чуть повернув голову в сторону принцессы, непререкаемым тоном заявила миссис Холт.  
  
— Впятером, ждите, — со вздохом поправилась Аллура и отключилась.  
  


***

  
  
Обсуждение того, как и где лучше закупаться, грозило растянуться до следующего утра. Так могло показаться со стороны, но, несмотря на спор на повышенных тонах, они смогли договориться.  
  
В итоге они сошлись на том, что миссис Холт, учитывая пожелания Ханка и всех остальных, под присмотром Широ (чтобы вовремя охладить их пыл) будет заказывать большую часть в оптовой сети с доставкой, а Пидж, Кит и Аллура, как и планировалось, отправятся за свежими продуктами и кое-какими личными вещами в молл.  
  
Коллин снабдила их подходящей одеждой и помогла Киту вспомнить азы вождения земной техникой, а Широ подбросил их до города. Высадил на какой-то тупиковой грунтовке поближе к границе пригорода и напомнил, что вернётся за ними часов через пять.  
  
Серебристо-голубой внедорожник без проблем добрался до трассы, и Пидж открыла окно, подставляя лицо ветру, сразу растрепавшему её чёлку. Из колонок тихо играла музыка, иногда сменяясь бодрой речью диктора, Кит внимательно следил за дорогой, Аллура с любопытством смотрела на довольно однообразный пейзаж, красное закатное солнце и огни приближающегося города, говорить не хотелось. Только однажды Кит нарушил молчание, напомнив, что им ещё нужно заехать на почту отправить письма родственникам, и, дождавшись согласного угуканья, снова замолчал.  
  
Мегаполис буквально ослеплял и оглушал, от чего сердца всех троих забились быстрее. Всюду сновали люди, разные, много. Кит и Пидж сильно отвыкли от этого. Но, когда Пидж предложила сходить в офис службы экспресс-почты, Кит всё же отказался, украдкой глянув на Аллуру. Пидж понятливо кивнула и осталась с ней.  
  
Как только захлопнулась дверца, Аллура забросала Пидж вопросами. Казалось бы: они уже так много рассказывали алтейцам о своей родине, но, когда перед глазами не было привычной картинки, какие-то детали просто забылись. Теперь же пришлось объяснять, что вот это пожарный гидрант, а вон тот человек зарабатывает на жизнь, выгуливая чужих питомцев, и прочее, прочее, прочее. За эти несколько лет Пидж и Аллура успели подружиться, хотя Пидж не особо понимала, как должна выглядеть женская дружба в принципе (потому что до этого у неё никогда не было подруг) и дружба с инопланетной принцессой в частности. Тем не менее иначе это общение назвать было сложно, да и их всё устраивало, а потому — так ли уж важно название?  
  
Вскоре вернулся приободрённый Кит — проблем с его документами ожидаемо не возникло, и папка с письмом и коротким видеообращением вскоре должна была оказаться в руках матери Лэнса. Далее их путь лежал в торговый центр. Ни Кит, ни Пидж не любили походы по магазинам, что было ещё одним плюсом в пользу выбора их в качестве закупающейся части команды, помимо настоящих документов и лиц, не числящихся в розыске. Хотя, конечно, была вероятность, что их сразит ностальгия или воодушевление Аллуры окажется заразным, но, как говорится, «из двух зол»…  
  
Они стояли в главном полукруглом холле торгового центра, над ними был потолок, стеклянный и недостижимо далёкий — его поддерживали более десятка этажей с перилами. На них, как, впрочем, и на любых поверхностях, даже под ногами, была реклама, очень много голографической, голосовой и интерактивной рекламы. Речь и отголоски разнообразной музыки сливались в странный, полузабытый, но такой приятный слуху фоновый шум. Головы у всех троих пошли кругом, и они невольно остановились, завороженные.  
  
— У меня такое чувство, будто сегодня Рождество, — вдруг сказала Пидж.  
  
Кит проследил за её взглядом. Так и есть — прямо напротив был вход в магазин компьютерной техники, и в расширенных зрачках подруги плескался нездоровый энтузиазм, граничащий с безумием.  
  
— Я на минуточку, только возьму несколько чипсетов и ещё всякого, — выпалила она и сорвалась с места, пока никто не успел её остановить.  
  
— Боюсь, это надолго, — покачал головой Кит. — Идём пока за продуктами?  
  
Аллура кивнула — ей было всё равно, с чего начинать более тесное знакомство с чужой культурой.  
  
В их списке, составленном всей командой, были свежие фрукты и овощи, которые не выдержали бы заморозки, конечно же, мясо (в сумасшедших количествах), сыры, йогурты и многое другое. Которое, говоря откровенно, сможет поместиться в машину с большим трудом.  
  
Не успели они пройти и сотни метров, как Кита словно током прошибло. Он остановился на полушаге и медленно повернул голову туда, где был магазин холодного оружия. Его взгляд моментально прикипел к одному из кинжалов на витрине. Тот, с которым он начинал своё путешествие, который служил ему верой и правдой, очень символично сломался на следующий день после победы над Зарконом. Просить ещё один у повстанцев он не хотел, а достойную замену так и не нашёл. Он сделал шаг.  
  
— Кит? — позвала Аллура.  
  
— Я… мне нужен новый кинжал. Я быстро. — Он даже не повернулся в её сторону.  
  
Аллура обескураженно проследила за тем, как он зашёл внутрь, и закатила глаза. Что ж, теперь и у неё было свободное время. И тысячи квадратных метров, где ещё не ступала нога алтейца.  
  
— Видно, у меня тоже есть пара дабошей*** на себя.  
  


***

  
  
— Вы только посмотрите, как вам идёт! — в который раз воскликнула девушка-консультант. — У вас такая идеальная пластика ушей! Хотите подчеркнуть её пирсингом?  
  
— Нет, это… Нет, спасибо, — Аллура не стала пояснять, что уши настоящие, и ещё разок довольно покрутилась перед зеркалами. Джинсы и кофта, одолженные у миссис Холт, были давно погребены под несколькими комплектами, что она уже примерила.  
  
— О, у нас есть замечательные аксессуары, которые сюда подойдут просто идеально, — снова защебетала девушка и вихрем умчалась в другой конец магазина.  
Аллура уже успела пройтись по нескольким ювелирным, поэтому задумчиво перебирала вешалки с одеждой, решая, что примерить следующим, а из соседней примерочной обрывками доносился разговор.  
  
— …да, где-то через минут сорок… А сколько сейчас? Что, уже одиннадцатый час?!  
  
Подскочив, как ужаленная, Аллура нервно огляделась по сторонам в поисках часов — не нашла и стала нервно шарить в куче шмоток в поисках коммуникатора.  
  
Она надеялась, что неправильно услышала, но нет, до прилёта Широ осталось чуть больше полутора часов, а ведь ещё надо было доехать до места встречи!  
  
Сделав несколько успокаивающих медленных вздохов, Аллура попросила девушку, вернувшуюся с несколькими наборами украшений, посчитать всё и упаковать. Она не удержалась, снова окинула себя придирчивым взглядом и решила остаться в этом комплекте.  
  


***

  
  
Сообщение, пришедшее на комм, застало Кита за внимательным изучением танто и когатаны, спрятанной в ножнах. Это был уже шестой клинок, который он попросил посмотреть ближе после того, как расплатился за кинжал, который так приглянулся ему с самого начала.  
  
Кит бережно передал танто обратно, просмотрел сообщение и, нахмурившись, быстро распрощался с продавцом.  
  
Аллура уже была около входа — там, где они разошлись, но узнал он её не сразу. Серебристые волосы уложены в какую-то сложную причёску и совершенно не прикрывали заострённые уши, на груди поверх безрукавки лежали кристаллы; сначала Киту показалось, что они пришиты или приклеены к одежде, но на самом деле они были соединены в ожерелье незаметной цепочкой. На ногах же вместо джинс и теннисных тапочек красовались тонкие обтягивающие брюки с короткой юбкой и босоножки на платформе.  
  
И всё бы ничего, но сочетание и яркость цветов оставляли желать лучшего. Кит заметил количество пакетов, что принцесса поставила рядом с собой на пол, хмыкнул, но ничего не сказал.  
  
— Пидж ещё там? — с ужасом вопросила Аллура, втайне надеявшаяся, что они будут уже вместе.  
  
— Похоже, что так, — кивнул Кит.  
  


***

  
  
— Извините, вы не могли бы нам помочь? — Аллура тронула плечо отстранённо глядящего вникуда парня в форменной одежде.  
  
— Конечно, что я могу для вас сделать? — профессиональная улыбка не оставила и следа от того опустошённого выражения, что было у него на лице несколько секунд назад.  
  
— Вы видели тут девушку вот примерно такого роста, — Аллура остановила кисть на уровне своего плеча, — русые волосы, одета в тёмно зелёную футболку и шорты?  
  
— А ещё она всезнающий компьютерный задрот, — дополнил описание Кит.  
  
— Так вы её знаете?! — с суеверным ужасом уставился на них парень. — Пожалуйста, уведите её, а мы вам скидку сделаем?  
  
Подозревая, что иначе их никуда не поведут, Кит и Аллура быстро согласились, недоумевая, что же такого могла натворить Пидж.  
  
Ответ нашёлся быстро. В дальней части магазина, где можно было подобрать индивидуальное сочетание комплектующих, Пидж развела бурную деятельность, до хрипоты споря с персоналом, убеждённым: то, что она собрала, даже включаться не будет. Но они же не знали, что это только половина деталей, а остальное она позаимствует у Корана.  
  
— О, ребята, а что вы так скоро? — соизволила заметить их присутствие Пидж.  
  
— Скоро?! У нас осталось меньше часа на закупку, — возмутилась Аллура по праву первой опомнившейся.  
  
Пидж недоверчиво уставилась на неё, перевела взгляд на утвердительно кивнувшего Кита, на коммуникатор… и с криком «я возьму всё!» унеслась захватить ещё парочку невероятно нужных деталей.  
  
Надо отдать ей должное, к кассам она подошла раньше, чем успели сосчитать все её покупки.  
  
Отдельной проблемой стали камеры хранения: они были катастрофически малы для того количества, что хотели запихнуть в них друзья. Пришлось распределять пакеты и коробки по четырём шкафчикам, помогая себе сочной бранью на нескольких языках.  
  
У них осталось около сорока минут.  
  
Вооружившись большими тележками, они разделились: Пидж отправилась в рыбный и мясной отдел, Аллура — в овощной и молочный (там было сложнее взять что-то не то), а Кит пошёл за алкоголем и бакалеей.  
  
Не прошло и пяти минут, как ожили коммуникаторы Кита и Пидж.  
  
_Новое сообщение в групповом чате_  
_Аллура:_ Вы уверены, что это можно есть? Потому что оно похоже на червей. [фото]  
_№5:_ бери  
_№5:_ это фасоль  
  
_Аллура:_ Что на счёт этого, этого и этого? [фото1] [фото2] [фото3]  
_№5:_ топинамбур, патиссон, дайкон  
_уже не эмо:_ всё норм  
_уже не эмо:_ ханк разберётся  
_уже не эмо:_ ПИДЖ  
_уже не эмо:_ КАКОГО КВИЗНАКА У МЕНЯ ТАКОЙ НИК  
_№5:_ упс? может позже об этом?  
_№5:_ думаете нам и правда нужна свинина или бекона хватит?  
_уже не эмо:_ эй  
_уже не эмо:_ я запомнил  
_уже не эмо:_ и решай сама как потом перед ханком оправдываться  
  
_№5:_ О НЕТ  
_№5:_ СВЯТОЙ КВИЗНАК! Я ВИЖУ ХЛОПЬЯ  
_уже не эмо:_ пидж это не твой отдел  
_Аллура:_ Хлопья?  
_№5:_ КИТ, ОНА ДОЛЖНА ЭТО ПОПРОБОВАТЬ!  
_№5:_ и ещё кое-что по моей личной рекомендации  
_Аллура:_ Звучит интересно.  
_уже не эмо:_ у нас есть список  
_уже не эмо:_ не забывай о нём  
_№5:_ бже, Кит, хватит быть Широ, это отвратно!  
  
_Аллура:_ Что такое Дор Блю?  
_№5:_ гадость! но ты всё равно возьми немного  
_Аллура:_ Точно?  
_№5:_ ага  
_уже не эмо:_ я закончил  
_уже не эмо:_ кому помочь  
_№5:_ иди к Аллуре, я тоже скоро  
_уже не эмо:_ понял  
  
Если отбросить препирания в чате и отвлечение на личный интерес, можно было назвать сон Ханка вещим. Потому что примерно так они и носились, кидая в тележки всё подряд и, скорее всего, набрали много лишнего, зато почти успели вовремя.  
  
Автоматическая касса сканировала тележки со скоростью черепахи. Аллура поглядывала на время, Пидж нервно притопывала, отбивая рваный ритм, и только Кит, казалось, был совершенно невозмутим. До того момента, как его остановили на выходе из-за взвывшего детектора. Охранник и ребята с ужасом уставились на набитые с горкой тележки, но проблема оказалась не в них — рамка вновь подала голос только на Кита. Ругнувшись сквозь зубы, он вывалил всё из карманов на столик, а потом под пристальным взглядом охранника пытался найти чек на предательский кинжал и так не вовремя куда-то запропостившуюся паспортную карточку. У него внутри уже всё похолодело, но тут кончики пальцев наткнулись на пластиковый уголок в глубине кармана.  
  
Когда они загрузили багажник и часть салона ощутимо просевшего на задний мост пикапа и пристегнулись, до встречи оставалось совсем чуть-чуть.  
Кит вдавил педаль газа, стоило им выехать на трассу. Радио на этот раз молчало — все перебирали в уме пункты списка в попытке сообразить, о чём они забыли и что ненужное взяли.  
  
— А ты ведь тоже поддалась настроению, — вдруг сказала Пидж. С ногами забравшись на сиденье и обнимая подголовник, она рассматривала Аллуру.  
По сравнению с тем, что она позволяла творить на своей голове мышам, сейчас её волосы выглядели очень даже симпатично, но с сочетанием цветов в одежде она явно переборщила.  
  
— Кто бы говорил, — улыбнулась она, и все трое наконец-то рассмеялись.  
  
Это было хорошее приключение.

**Author's Note:**

> *Местная группа галактик — гравитационно связанная группа галактик, включающая Млечный Путь, Галактику Андромеды (M31) и Галактику Треугольника (М33)
> 
> **Облако Оорта — гипотетическая сферическая область Солнечной системы, служащая источником долгопериодических комет. Инструментально существование облака Оорта не подтверждено, однако многие косвенные факты указывают на его существование
> 
> ***Дабош — временной промежуток, ближайший аналог минуты


End file.
